Poison/Attack Set
This is an overview of Poison's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- standing right kick (low) Standing M- slaps twice with left hand (2 hits) Standing H- steps forward with a rightward whip swing Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- downward whip strike (mid) Crouching H- sweeping kick with both legs (knocks down) S launcher- swings upward with whip Air L- straight left kick Air M- downward right punch Air H- downwards cresent right kick Air S- downward whip swing TAC exchange up- upward left kick while facing opposite direction TAC exchange side- drop kick TAC exchange down- same animation as air H F + H- Elbow Drop (leaps forward while attacking with left elbow; overhead) Throws Forward ground- Grabs foe's chest and slaps them rapidly, the final hit turning them and leaving them slumping to the ground (8 hits) Backward ground- Wraps legs around foe to perform a frankensteiner (click here if you have no idea what a frankensteiner is) Forward air- Slaps foe once in face to send them to the ground Backward air- Same animation as backward ground Special Moves QCB + atk- Whip of Love (does a strong leftward whip attack; can press H up to two times for additional followups, them being, in order, a rightward whip swing and a downward whip swing that causes a hard knockdown or a ground bounce latter being for if it hits an aerial foe) QCF + atk- Aelous Edge (creates a pink, cresent shape wave from her whip; similar to Chun-Li's Kikoken in the Street Fighter series in that lighter versions travel farther and every version does not reach the whole vertical length of the screen) DP + atk- Kissed By a Goddess (thrusts upward spinning in a corkscrew manner with her feet leading above; stronger versions reach higher but have longer startup) BDP + atk- Love Me Tender (leaps forward to perform a flipping axe kick; stronger versions have her going a farther distance; overhead; press H on contact to perform Poison Rana, a reverse frankensteiner that causes a hard knockdown) Hyper Combos DP + atk x2- Thunder Whip (unleashes two consecutive Shoryureppa-style whip uppercuts, each one hitting multiple times; knocks down foe) QCB + atk x2- Poison Kiss (blows a heart-shaped kiss towards foe, if it hits, Poison slaps them in the face first with her hand and then with her riding crop before kicking them forcefully in the groin; hard knockdown) QCF + atk x2- Love Storm* (fires a large Aeolus Edge, if it hits, she will then perform a Love Me Tender, which brings her opponent to their knees, before bringing her foot down on the opponent's head, keeping them pinned with their face to the ground and their rear end in the air, then repeatedly whips their rear end before delivering a final lashing whip to the opponent's chin, sending them tumbling away; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay